


omg they were roommates

by tokoyamicore



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack Treated Seriously Sometimes, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, French Hisoka, Hispanic Character, Hondurian Leorio, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Lgbtq+ Hispanic main character, Multi, Puerto Rican and Mexican Gon, Russian Killua, Stupidity, Tan Gon (HXH), everyone is idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokoyamicore/pseuds/tokoyamicore
Summary: hxh but in collegeor where gon goes to Hunter University and regrets meeting these psychopaths.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

(lowercase intended)

preview;

-  
-  
-  
-

"gon, make sure to bring your tissues, your books, your lunch, your bandages, your-"

gon laughed and hugged his tia, "tía, i'm gonna be fine, it's gonna be 5 years then i'll be right back to you. i swear!" his aunt sighed before putting her pinky out, "pinky promise?", they both shared pinkies (sorry ujka)

gon walked to his car while his tia was holding his hand, "bye tía mito, i love you!" and after those three words, the taller woman burst into to tears,, "uhh-" gon drove away fast as fuck.

And this, this was the start of a brand new happy year.

Is that what you wanted to hear? Not in this story.

what gon didn't know was that this was the start of a new year, one so chaotic that his hispanic ass should have stayed home.

\----

"killua, all you need to do is complete 5 years then come straight back here."

"yes mother."

"no friends, no hanging out, just finish your years so you can come work in my company."

"yes mother."

killua walked out the house but not before bowing and walking out with his back straight, he walked into the limo and stared out the window the whole way there.

And this, was the start of their friendship.

\- F I N I S H E D -


	2. look at all those chikens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hxh but in college
> 
> or where gon goes to Hunter University and regrets meeting these psychopaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kai again!! the writing might be messed up because me and mai was writing at the same time, thank you for reading!
> 
> kai twt: _kaisiao  
> mal twt: m_mochi69

Gon was listening to Tu Sonrisa while he was driving, “en tu cara veo cosas que no debo de mirar!” he sang while making a left turn, he turned down the music at the red light and parked, “Hi! is this Hunter University?” he asked a random person he presumed to be a girl. The ‘girl’ turned around and Hon sweatdropped, the person had blonde hair and a feminine figure, “Sorry! What is your gender, and can you show me around?” the random person sighed and held out their hand.  
“Kurapika, male, in the Kurta company, and I can show you to the office.” gon yelled in happiness of being able to make his first friend, “Soo, are you a first year also? Let’s be friends!” Gon said with stars in his eyes Kurapika just stared at him and said “i’m a third year.” Gon fell backwards out of shock,  
“KURAPIKA KURTA. STOP FIGHTING THE NEW STUDENT.” a monkey wannabe ass yelled and ran towards them in a weird manner. Kurapika turned around and facepalmed, “Run while you can.” Gon ran so fast to the office you could see dust behind him. ‘they are gonna be a good pair’ he thought. 

“Hello.” the Principal said staring blankly into Gon’s eyes, “You are the new student, correct?” He had long black hair and deep black eyes. He was lanky and emotionless so it was obvious for gon to feel uncomfortable, “Yes sir! I am Gon Freecss, and i’m here for the Ecology major.” 

"Oh yeah….its you." The principal sighed "Take a seat, I'll have Mr Pouf print out your schedule." He instructed, Gon nodded.

Gon happily sat down in a seat nearby and swung his legs excitedly. It was like nothing could go wrong. As he was waiting he saw a boy with white hair and similar to his size walk into the office. They made eye contact for a second until he walked into the principal's office with a slouched manner. “Woah, he seems to be the popular kid.” Gon said leaning back in his chair, the door opened and Principal Illumi came back out. He seemed to be gesturing his hand at the previous boy to stay there. 

"Here are your papers. I was going to have Mr. Pouf print out your papers outside my office but that idiot doesn't know how to listen and sent it to the wrong one." he groaned to himself. "Fucking idiot." Gon heard him mumble under his breath. He handed his schedule to him and shooed him away from his office, “Get out of my office and go to class.” 

Gon looked at his paper and saw he had a homeroom with Mr. Hisoka, the history teacher that all the girls swooned over and gossiped about. Especially this one student that had the nametag “FATIMA” on it. “Ah, a new student? So young so interesting.” He said, looking Gon up and down with a smirk. Gon looked at him and smiled while saying “Callate la boca puta.” Mr. Hisoka looked at him and chuckled to himself. "Alrighty then take your seat." 

Gon took a seat next to the window and saw the boy he was talking to earlier, “Hey Kurapika!! Can i sit next to you?” the blonde male looked at him with a blank ass face and ushered him over, 'not the talking type I guess’ he thought to himself. He eagerly sat down and awaited class to start. He looked to the side of the classroom and saw the monkey wannabe ass sitting on the other side of Kurapika and the white haired boy from the office. The white haired boy saw him and decided to get up and switch seats next to sit next to him. "Motherfucker is such a dad." he mumbled. Gon sweatdropped and just looked forward waiting for the teacher to give the next direction.

"Alright class. As you all know I am Mr. Hisoka. I hope to get closer to all of you this year. Now some of the criteria for mh class will be…" Mr. Hisoka started to go on and on about the basics of his class. There were about all the people who are in Hunter University but most of them were planning on dropping out.

Gon was obviously dozing off in the class, the white haired boy nudged his shoulder, “Gon, stay awake we got 1 hour left.” he sat up and yelled in shock “ESTOY LEVANTADO!” (I’m up!) Everyone in the class slowly turned their head towards them, the white haired boy just slammed his head down on the table and laughed to himself. The Monkey wannabe opened his mouth to say something but Kurapika just hit him and said "can you not, Leorio."

"Oh so that's the monkey's name" he said to himself causing Kurapika and Killua to burst out laughing, someone’s heels clicked towards the group.

"Ah causing a ruckus already Gon? I knew you’d be special, i mean, your father was the best professor in the University before he… ‘quit’” Mr. Hisoka said as he walked over to Gon and leaned over him. Gon could feel his stank breath on his neck, does this man NOT brush his teeth. "So Mr. Hisoka," Leorio called out to escape Gon from that situation "I’m having a little trouble with this one question, can you help me? you haven't gone over that much within the first hour and I still don't know what you're asking. You could be teaching bette-” "The first question was enough." Kurapika elbowed him to shut him up. Mr. Hisoka got back up to the front of the class and explained everything with an obvious annoyed look in his eye, and he continued while taking up the next hour talking.

“Jesus christ, finally that class is over.” Gon said walking out of class, “I’m surprised it didn’t last longer, I mean with Leorio talking as much as he did it could have lasted two hours.” Kurapika said, walking with Gon. Gon stopped and realized that he didn’t get the white haired boy’s name, “Wait up!,” he yelled running up to the skateboarding boy, “since you know my name, what is yours?” The boy looked at him confused before sighing and stopping his skateboard and putting his hands on his neck.

“Killua Zoldyck.” Gon laughed and shook his hand and both of them walked to the dorms together. The dorm assignment was not random as you can tell, so why were the boys shocked to find out?.

“I NEED TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THEM?” Leorio yelled stressed out, Killua just said deadpanned “I better have my own bed.”  
“Hell yeah! Sleepover.” Gon jumped up in excitement while Kurapika just facepalmed.

"Wait aren't you both 3rd years." Gon asked them. "Yeah and why are we in the same class when we're all different majors and years?" Killua added on, Mr. Tonpa the janitor walked over to answer the question. "Hunter University is very weird. It has always been like this, this is one of the main reasons why students drop out, you see. Back in MY day…” All of them agreed to run as fast as they fucking can away from that pyschopath. They'd go back to their rooms eventually but they didn't want to listen to that old hag say anything else.

And with that, the day ended *screen goes black as we see them running away from mr. tonpa who is chasing them* 

\----  
♡gay. Ft mal and kai being bsfs and stupid♡


	3. gothic illumi right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hxh but in college
> 
> or where gon goes to Hunter University and regrets meeting these psychopaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yk who it is, your disaster gays

Killua picked up the phone, “Mr. Zoldyck, your mother has requested that you come home to have some tea tomorrow after your class.” he groaned in disgust and turned over in his bed, he saw all three of his roommates sleeping soundly, except for Leorio who was obviously snoring like a hog. He was scrolling through twitter and slowly fell asleep.

“So Killua, are you going to the party tomorrow? Someone named Chrollo is in his fourth year hosting it and he invited us!” Gon said laughing excitedly while looking through his clothes to find something to wear, “Hey Kurapika would this work?” Gon said, holding out black pants and a dark green shirt.

Kurapika answered and nodded, “It will do,” Gon fist bumped himself in the air. “Hey Leorio, do you think that Gon would stay sober?” Killua said putting on his clothes, Leorio looked both and forth to Gon then to Killua and shook his head no. "Knowing him he won't even know what happened."

The 'gay clan' (as named by Kurapika) stepped out of their rooms and went to their dreaded first class, History. History class was the one class every student hated. Except for his fangirls called the Fatimas who dreamed of him at night. Literally nobody knew how anyone could like.. that. I guess it's the clown aesthetic.

They walked in and Mr. Hisoka just ignored Kurapika and Leorio and went straight to Killua, but more specifically, Gon.

"Ah so how are you this fine morning? I hope you slept well.” Mr. Hisoka said as he leant down to their level. Killua just looked at him with a disgusted face and pushed him aside. Gon, not knowing what to do, just happily skipped next to him, everyone looked at the teacher with disgust.

"You're ridiculous," Killua laughed as he saw how obliviously Gon was for a second, " I like you."

Gon's face lit up, "We are friends aren't we?" looking for a positive response. "Friends? Never really had one but, yeah we are."

The class started and no one played attention as per usual. Half the class didn't show up because apparently they 'fell down the stairs.’, All of a sudden the Principal walked into the room, “Mr. Hisoka, I see everything is calm, I suppose?” Mr. Illumi said with his usual blank face and monotone voice. Mr. Hisoka however became very...well...interested.

"Ah Mr. Illumi," Hisoka said in a singing tone, "glad to see you decided to join my class." He said smirking, all he saw from the corner of his eye was Illumi slightly nodding. He started teaching the class and hit the corner of the desk whenever one of the students fell asleep. I mean, he wasn’t gonna make a bad impression for his husband was he? After about 23 minutes, Mr. Illumi left.

Killua and Gon was playing on their phones in the back of the class, let’s be honest not a single person was listening to Mr. Hisoka talking. Leorio raised his hand once again, “WHAT IS IT THIS TIME.” Mr. Hisoka yelled at the boy who just asked to use the bathroom, the teacher threw the ruler at the ground before stomping out the class.

”Thanks Leorio, you helped us all by being a stupid bitch-” Killua started to say before Kurapika hit him on the back of the head, “Stop.” Killua just rolled his eyes before walking out of class once the bell rang, Gon ran up to him before starting to ramble “Are you also going to the party? I can’t wait to meet friends, maybe I can also meet another hispanic person-"

Killua just groaned because jesus fuck, of course he got stuck with a broke monkey and a hyper dude and a twink.

\-------- 

haha uh- i forgot abt this so im gonna try and continue, and sadly the other editor left so i'm just stuck here by myself so if it seems different from the other chapters, you know why- and i updated my twt since twt suspended my old one, it's @catbakunya and my insta is @kamierotica, so yeah bye enjoy this SHORT chapter


	4. short extra!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a few extras while im working on the new chapter! and btw if you want to help me edit then drop your twitters or something below :) and (early) merry christmas everyone !!

literally how did illumi end up here, at a mcdonalds drivethru with his mcdonalds uniform on while getting flirted on by a fucking costumer.

"can i take your order, sir?"

"you can take my number babe-"

"I SAID CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER, SIR." illumi yelled then groaned internally, nearly slamming his head into the cash register. the dude's words were undeniably slurred, and he was so tired of dealing with drunk people in the middle of the night that he had to force himself to not take off his headset and quit his job right then and there, shame he needed the money, the random clown just said that he wanted a big mac which was stupid ass fuck BECAUSE WHO ORDERS A BIG MAC AT 1AM????

illumi saw his twink boss kurapika glare at him before he signed with his hands 'be respectful to the costumers.' to which illumi almost threw needles at the boss's AND customer's head before turning back to the smug costumer and smiled the most intimidating and forced smile he could muster and said "please pull up to the first window."

the brief silence from when the car backed up to the next window was quickly interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up and he really wasn’t ready to face whoever this was, because generally drunk customers only got more flirty when they could actually see his face.

"your actually really hot- and i'm not saying that just because i'm drunk but you're really pretty and jesus hell, are you a angel? because i'm falling for you and your forced smile is actually adding the touch-" the man rambled but now clear that he had amber eyes and red hair with a ugly clown face and a flaming gaze stuck on the worker in front of him.

“your total will be $2.39, and that was the shittiest pickup i ever heard.” illumi said, he didn’t have the patience nor energy to deal with this because all he wanted to do was go home and pass out.

"can i get another thing."

"make it quick."

"can i also get your number?"

"your too broke to afford me so cash or credit?"

"wanna bet on that, baby?"

“cash or card, sir?” he repeated somewhat impatiently, watching the man fumble for his wallet and pull out a 10 dollar bill while he was completely ignoring the earlier statement.

“you can call me hisoka, cutie,” he said as he handed the money to illumi, he was tired and he had to get home before he passed out and this motherfucker in front of him was making his life a living hell and oh how bad he wanted to reach over the drivethru window and throw a needle in the red-haired boy's face to make it disappear from his sight. FOREVER.

illumi rummaged in the pockets of his pants before giving hisoka his change, "and here's your change, SIR." and even though hisoka was drunk, he could hear that the emphasis on 'sir' was a clear rejection but he didn't care so when illumi held his hand outside the window and handed the coins he backed off for a second.

illumi let out a large sigh of relief by the fact that hisoka didn't grab his hand or something weird like that, "please pull up to the second window for your food.” and usually illumi would force himself to smile but he was literally so done with the whole world at this point.

hisoka winked at him before driving off and illumi did roll his eyes very hard then, "i am going to kill myself," he said loudly earning a strange look from one of his co-workers chrollo who just patted him on his back.

little did he know that hisoka was gonna become a regular costumer and he would need to tolerate him.

\---------- gc short ?

(poufs doing the wap in hell rn gc [3:20AM])

best friends grave  
willaim afton could stuff me in a freddy fazbear suit and i’d just say harder 🥵🍆💦👄

dad left me cries  
OREO WHAT KSALJDUOISSDJL

best friends grave  
NO STOP WRONG GC NO HELP

clown fucker  
NO NEED TO NICE TO KNOW IM NOT ALONE

boku no pika  
Wtf  
WHY LEORIO AND HISOKA- WHY???? IM BLOCKING U BOTH

best friends grave  
NO WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN. I CAN EXPLAIN

uses kurapikas money every single day (kil)  
ok, explain-

dad left me cries  
wait what gc were you gonna put that in

\- best friends grave has left the groupchat -

boku no pika  
LEORIO- GET THE HELL BACK HERE

bug eyed whore  
his priv is still here- @leorio392038

leorio392038  
OH COME FUCKING ON)(Q*E&*(E&(*@$&#(W

\---------- 3

leorio walked into the store and grabbed a soda, a bag of chips and extra large condoms, as he approached the counter he froze, like straight up froze, staring down, "i'm just gonna go up and pay just.... stay here." he said to kurapika who nodded.

"leorio."  
"hisoka."

leorio quickly put his things on the counter and took out his cash, hisoka carefully watched him as he scanned the items, leorio was blushing like crazy, "so-" hisoka begins as he took a look at the condoms, the hunter now starts praying, "who's the lucky girl?" the pressure on his words sent shivers down leorioś spine, he wanted to hide in a hole and die. "ahah.. well, uh." he scratched the back of his neck as he hoped for it to be over already.

"it'll be $3.50." hisoka put it in a small bag as he grinned, leorio awkwardly handed him the money, "keep the change." the cocky smirk growing wider as leorio walked closer to the door, but was gone in a second as he saw kurapika trailing behind him.

kurapika gave hisoka a chilling glare before leorio was pulling him out the door, "c'mon, remember you said you was and i quote gonna 'give me the pounding of my life? (OH MY GOD FUCKING KILL ME HELP)" leorio said quietly and if he wasn't near the boys then he would have never heard them.

hisoka was left with his jaw on the floor and a deeply disturbed expression, "what the fuck."

\---------- 4

illumi and hisoka getting arrested

policeman: what are your names?

illumi: dont tell him hisoka

policeman [writing down]: hisoka

illumi: shit

hisoka: good job illumi

policeman:

hisoka: oh fuck

\----

feitan: where do you want to be in five years phinks

phinks *under his breath*: hopefully in your bed

feitan: what was that?

phinks: i saID HOPEFULLY DEAD

\----

gon: man u need a bf

killua; yeah theres this guy i like and hes really cute and dumb

gon: oh really? what's his name

killua: freecss is his last name

gon: oh he has the same last name as me, nice

killua:

\----

kurapika: that's ridiculous, mr. leorio doesn't have a crush on me 

illumi: yes he does

chrollo: yes he does

hisoka: yes he does

leorio: yes i do

\----

milluki: *flirting w pakunoda*

pakunoda: now i know you want to hop on this paku train

pakunoda: but it's already departed for machi station

milluki:

pakunoda:

machi: choo CHOO BITCH

\----

kikyo: isnt it time for u to go home?

killua: isnt it time u die?

[everyone saying OOOOO in the background]

\-------------------

ging: the food is too hot, i can't eat it-

pariston (??): your too hot and i still eat you

ging [blushes]

pariston [winks]

pouf: one dinner. i just want ONE DINNER.

\-------------------

pakunoda: i can't believe we're stuck in this room together

shizuku [swallowing the key]: how bizarre 

\-------------------

kurapika: Just forget about it, no one got hurt. 

hisoka: I- I had a concussion! 

kurapika: No one got seriously hurt. 

hisoka: I was in the ER for six hours!

\------------------

chrollo: these types of things are usually hit or miss-

feitan: i guess they never miss huh

\-----------------

killua: i panick when people compliment me like what the heck are you supposed to say when people compliment you?

gon: good job out there, killua!

killua [panicking]: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

\-----------------

leorio: killua!

leorio: see no response, he's ignoring me

gon: come on, your doing it wrong let me handle it.

gon: *clears throat*

gon: killua!

killua: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

gon: see?

leorio [hiding in the corner terrifed]: how did you do that

\------------------

silva: since i'm gonna be out for a while, i've left you all a complimentary bowl of advice.

silva [picking one paper out the bowl]: for instance, "killua and alluka, stop doing that" just applies to everything

\-----------------

ging: i have the sharpest memory, name one time i forgot something

gon: you left me in the parking lot three weeks ago, dad-

ging: i did that on purpose.

\-----------

hello lgbtq community, i am once again here after disappearing and im currently working on the new chapter rn so this was just a filler i guess? AND IF U SEE TYPOS THEN IGNORE THEM- 


	5. yes we know killua is a S I M P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey fuckwads, here is a chapter while im actually working on the new one :) i hope u all have a good night/day!! and yes i am aware that this chapter went by FAST lmao

Finally the dreaded day of the party came quickly, and Killua was currently sitting in his lunch break class with a grimace, he had nothing to wear and he had no idea who "Chrollo" is and if he's dangerous, he was dragged by his wig out of his thoughts of Miss. Pakunoda.

"Alright, everyone push in your chairs and line up at the door, whoever gets there first wins!" She shouted, and apparently it worked because everyone was rushing and pushing to line up but fuck all of them bitches because i just opened it and walked out.

And there stood the bane of my entire existence, the reason why school sucks, and the reason why i want to throw boiling hot water on the side of my face also known as Mr. Hisoka WHO IS SUDDENLY EVERYWHERE. Before he could warn the others to not step out, Leorio and Kurapika thought it was a perfect time to have a argument while walking.

“I’m actually not a therapist, Leorio.”  
“You made me realize so many things about my feelings. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!”

Killua facepalmed and prayed to whoever is up there that a certain 5'1" green-haired gay idiot who is a sassy, impulsive and rebellious boy with an unaddressed death wish and a brave streak a mile long does not work out that fucking door but to his disappointment, THE IDIOT WALKED OUT.

Mr. Hisoka grinned before walking behind Gon, "How was class?," the teacher said with a flirty tone, "Was it excellent?" Gon just smiled before doing a U-turn and walking towards Killua with a wave, "Hey Kil!"

Killua waved back, the sounds of Kurapika and Leorio arguing still in the background, "Guys, we gotta get ready! :]" Gon exclaimed while leading all four of them into the dormroom, successfully avoiding their crazy janitor Mr. Tonpa.

"OH MY GOD NO, KILLUA THAT OUTFIT DOESN'T FUCKING MATCH!" Kurapika screamed at him with a crazy look in his eye while everyone was cowering in fear of the twink, "Fine, I'll look for something else. MOM." The boy said before sprinting out the dorm so the older male can't jump on him.

And that is how he ended up here, at a party where all of his friends abandoned him for the sake of getting drunk and high, how had Gon roped him into coming to this party? He wasn’t the party type. He was more of a “stay home, play video games, and wallow in self pity” kinda guy but here he was, wearing dark green doc marten boots and a black turtleneck that hugged his neck along with white jeans that were surprisingly clean somehow and a bunch of eyeliner on his face that made a spider.

He suddenly saw his friend and ran to him just to see the other happily talking to the host of the party and he sneered before dragging Gon away, "Let's go find Kurapika and Leorio and bounce-" Killua started before he walked in the living room before seeing the mass of teenagers all over the room; some of them were leaving, stumbling across the grass to walk home or be driven there by whoever had the worst luck over while others were passed out on the floor, on the couch, leaning against the kitchen table. Killua was more than positive a bedroom door upstairs was locked for obvious reasons.

"What the hale- Anyways, where are those disaster gays." Killua stuttered out before he looked to the corner of the room just to see them both shotgunning and they both laughed so loud that Killua and Gon can hear them CLEARLY over the song "Wap" playing.

Gon pulled them over there before grabbing both Kurapika and Leorio and rushed them all out the door into Leorio's rundown car, "So....how was the party?" Killua asked to clear the silence and nobody laughed, not even a twitch of lips.

\--------

Once they got at the dorm they all changed quickly out of their pajamas and as soon as they were about to jump on the bed and pass out, the fire alarm had the NERVE to scream in everyone's face, "OH MY FUCKING GOD." Kurapika yelled out to no one before jumping up on his bed and everyone else followed him outside.

Mr. Illumi looked like he wanted to murder every single student there while Mr. Hisoka was clinging on his arms like a lost puppy, "So. We all are here because someone named 'Feitan' lit a FIRE at a party," He started to trail off with anger clear in his voice, "And whoever snitches on who's party it was then you'll get a special lunch for the week." 

With that sentence, everyone was hollering and a kid stood up higher than anyone and yelled out "It was Chrollo's party, sir!" The older male just blinked twice before handing the kid a food pass, "Wanna steal the kid's pass tomorrow?" Leorio whispered in Killua's ear who just nodded with a smirk on his face.

After that, they could FINALLY get some rest so they all was joking around walking into their room when the drill was does and he must have jinxed it because out of nowhere guess who appeared?

Mr. Tonpa, and we all know how that went out.

\-------------

DEAR GOD I FINISHED IT LMAO, thank u for reading this chapter and uh yes ik it sucks but i tried my best and that's all that matters- right- and i have a new twitter so if anyone wants to co-write or just see drafts of this shit then you can just ask for it! but happy late christmas and early new year :}


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news :( - kai

Hi guys! It's kai and today I got some- uh- bad news?? 

Right so here it goes, I have lost interest in this work and decided to not update anymore, my reasons are listed below. v

1\. I have been stressed out by keeping up with school and my art account on another website so I couldn't update it anyway.

2\. Since my editor left, this work has been sucking. badly. and I couldn't, once again, push my time away to make another chapter.

3\. Literally, I have no idea where I was going with this fanfic anyway, I literally had to drag the last chapter's plot out of my ass.

4\. I'm writing this on a suckass computer because the device I used to write on broke.

But!! I'm still gonna write fanfic,, just of other fandoms/ships so if you want anything then you can gladly request in my comments and I'll get started on it but sorry for all the new readers who wanted to read this :(( but this work will still be up though so you can re-read any of the chapters if you want.

The fandoms I plan writing for are:

Bnha  
Video-Blogging RPG (mc yters)  
Voltron  
Yuri On Ice  
Kakegurui  
Attack On Titan and more ~

Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you have a good day :] - kai


End file.
